The present invention relates to a low power consumption-type liquid crystal electro-optic device for use in an apparatus in which a battery is its main power source, such as a portable telephone, a pocket bell, and a pager.
First, the structure of a conventional liquid crystal display device is described as follows. FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating the structure of a typical liquid crystal display device. Power source voltage 7 is boosted to be normally doubled or tripled by a booster circuit 9 built in an IC 8. After the voltage is regulated for driving the liquid crystal by a voltage regulator circuit 10, a bias voltage for driving the liquid crystal panel is generated by a bias voltage generator circuit 11. Further, the generated bias voltage is connected, via a voltage stabilizer circuit 12 for stabilizing the voltage, with a scan electrode driver circuit 13 and a signal electrode driver circuit 14 to be ultimately connected with a scan electrode terminal and a signal electrode terminal of the liquid crystal panel 15, respectively.
Here, description is made of wiring and a method of driving scan electrodes and signal electrodes of a liquid crystal panel for use in a conventional liquid crystal display device.